five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Withered Cat
Cat is one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Candy's 2. Information There is very little known about CAT in comparison to the other animatronics, because CAT is only active on Night 6 and Night 8 (the label of 7/20 in Nightmare Mode) and has relatively few appearances in the plot. CAT starts in a unknown location behind RAT, but the Room he starts doesn't have a camera to look inside and does not appear on the floor plan, thus it is unknown what the Room is used for. CAT will try and use the vents to travel to the player much like Chester on previous nights, and if the player does not check repeatedly for him, CAT will jumpscare the player. However, CAT can also be seen in the Central Hall and standing still on cameras like other 'wandering' animatronics. He and RAT appear to have both been in use at the same time and at the same location. Appearance CAT is a faded white cat animatronic, with whitish rotten teeth. Most of left leg are missing, exposing his endoskeleton. His body (mostly his arms and legs) are also covered in bolts. It seems that he is eyeless when attacking the player. CAT's animatronic suit also seems withered, with rips covering his body and his endoskeleton clearly visible. His body structure has a similar look as RAT. Trivia *By clicking on the fourth star you are sent to a minigame showing the Grand Reopening of Candy's Burgers and Friends with CAT and RAT performing. This most likely is the very first establishment, and existed sometime before 1965 (when Old Candy and Blank were most likely first created, judging by their minigame), when New Candy and New Cindy were made around 1992, while RAT and CAT appears withered. This may suggest that they are the originals. *CAT and RAT are basically a Tom and Jerry team. *CAT and RAT are the only animatronics that are actually confirmed to kill you, as the death screen after being jumpscared by them shows a news clipping of how Marylin Schmidt was found brutally murdered, whereas when the other animatronics jumpscare you, the news clipping only mentions her mysterious disappearance. *CAT also looks like Withered Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *When going to RAT and CAT's on the Extra menu the music will change to a low tube beat. *Being in all capitals like RAT's name, "CAT" is likely an acronym, though the Extras menu presents its name as "The Cat". *Some people throught that CAT and RAT were springlock animatronics, but this has been deconfirmed by Emil Macko on Twitter. *Despite being just as old, CAT is less damaged than RAT is. Backstory *CAT and RAT were the mascot of Candy's Burgers and Friends. *It was said that CAT had killed the six children and New Candy got blamed for it. Gallery 1476.png|CAT in front of the player. 909.png|CAT with RAT in one of the cameras. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cat Category:FNAC 2